1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved outboard motor flushing device and, more particularly, pertains to simplifying the cleaning of small horsepower motors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of outboard motors and maintenance features of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, outboard motors and maintenance features of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simplifying the maintenance of motors or other aquatic equipment through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of outboard motors and maintenance features of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,329 to Haman, issued Sep. 27, 1994 discloses a flushing system for outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,634,833 to Watanabe, issued Jun. 3, 1997 discloses a flushing system for outboard motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,009 to Karls, issued Sep. 10, 1985 discloses a flushing device for outboard motors.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,388 to Peloso, issued May 26, 1964 discloses a marine engine flushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,474 to Houchin, issued Jul. 7, 1953 discloses a means for flushing outboard motors.
Lastly, International Patent Number WO 95/18291 to Waelput, et al., issued Jul. 6 1995 discloses adapters for flushing an internal combustion engine.
In this respect, the outboard motor flushing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simplifying the cleaning of small horsepower motors.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved outboard motor flushing device which can be used for simplifying the cleaning of small horsepower motors. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.